


Night Stages

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet.  Crixus waits, and is rewarded twofold.  Canon AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Stages

It frightens Crixus sometimes, the knowledge that no limits exist for him where Naevia is concerned. His love for her is boundless, immeasurable as breadth of heavens, infinite like reach of gods.  
*

What Naevia loves with any enthusiasm, Crixus quietly tolerates for her sake, trusting in her judgement despite misgivings.

It is easy thing to tolerate Nasir. Despite bitterness at Agron’s deception, Crixus is moved by boy’s grief in wake of Agron’s fall during attack upon arena.

*

Naevia would have Nasir by her side at all times.

They spar together, taking turns first against Crixus, then against each other.

Nasir is stronger, more reckless; Naevia quicker, less easily frustrated. The two take turns besting one another while Crixus tosses in encouragement and hard-earned advice.

*

In jostle of many impatient rebels at meal-times, Crixus will not touch morsel to lips until both Naevia and Nasir have their share in hand.

*

Naevia craves comb for tangled locks. Upon return from foray to free ship full of newly enslaved Gauls, Crixus presents carved bone comb first to Naevia, then matching comb to Nasir.

*

Naevia and Nasir collect hyacinths from field near temple, faces bright as they approach Crixus, arms filled with blooms. They smile when he scowls, laugh conspiratorially as they entwine flowers into his hair, his armor.

*

Crixus more than tolerates Nasir, and despite hatred for obnoxious lout from East of Rhine, would see no harm come to gentle boy with eyes which snap often into stunning ferocity.

Nasir, like Naevia, is of rare, compelling beauty undeniable to anyone possessing seeing eyes.

And Crixus, faithful though he may be, has eyes.

*

Naevia sleeps holding Nasir close in arms which with constant exercise grow stronger by the day. Nasir cries himself to sleep quietly most nights, though sometimes terrible gasping sobs escape him. On those nights he is inconsolable.

‘Agron! Agron!’ he calls.

It is love unconsummated, Naevia confides to Crixus privately, yet for all its cruel brevity, no less heartfelt than love she holds for Crixus.

At these words, Crixus is saddened for Nasir, warmed inside by Naevia.

‘I will wait forever for you,’ he tells her. ‘Our love, already consummated, needs no further proof of its strength.’

Naevia’s nostrils flare, eyes gather fire within. Mouth opens but words prove impossible; she can only sputter.

Crixus squeezes her hand.

‘And I as well,’ he assures her.

*

At night, with Nasir’s head pillowed upon breast, Naevia radiates both quiet inner calm and she-bear-like protectiveness. She hums quietly to brokenhearted boy. Her hand lovingly strokes Nasir’s contorted face, which is coated with running nose and bitter tears.

 Crixus, on pallet beside them, strokes Naevia’s hair and never complains of lack of rest, though every morning he must wake up with rising sun to plan and strategize with Spartacus.

*

Crixus has eyes, and though Nasir is ever-faithful friend to Naevia, sometimes Crixus wonders.

There is nothing of simpering tempter in Nasir’s words or actions. Only frank, open admiration in his gaze upon Crixus; many men among them look upon Crixus with obvious respect.

Yet sometimes, Crixus feels lingering gaze upon him, and turning to its source, discovers watcher to be Nasir. Flashing brown eyes glow at him, alight with bald, candid hunger, before troubling look is quickly shuttered.

Nasir wears expression of genuine puzzlement afterward, blush spreading prettily across his face.

Crixus wonders.

*

One night, lying on pallet, Nasir does not cry. He rests tousled head upon one of Naevia’s breasts, gently stroking other breast with free hand.

Naevia hums and hums tuneless made-up song.

Beside them, Crixus watches.

*

It happens not all at once but in hesitant stages.

*

Naevia’s lips lower to meet Nasir’s. Shy kiss is sweetly returned. Crixus says nothing, only watches.

*

Crixus strokes Naevia’s hair, watches Nasir’s tongue swirl slowly with Naevia’s. Nasir’s hand seeks neckline of dress, pulling fabric down to reveal and stroke Naevia’s breast.

*

Nasir drags tongue around Naevia's nipples, sucks at them, gently bites them.

After a time he sits up, stares up at Crixus with eyes radiating loneliness and longing. Crixus surges forward to comfort him with kisses. Beneath them Naevia hums and hums.

*

Nasir’s eyes glow in dark of night as he looks up at Crixus. Crixus balls hands into tight fists, digs fingernails into palms in effort to not thrust deeper into Nasir’s soft throat.

Beside Nasir, Naevia kneels also, watching.

Before long Crixus bellows his orgasm, but never once thrusts. Nasir swallows, suckling Crixus’ softening cock until Crixus begs him to stop.

Nasir and Naevia laugh at him. Laughter shifts into something charged, and Crixus watches them kiss and kiss.

As one they turn suddenly to Crixus, settling onto each side of his body.

Crixus falls asleep to Nasir’s quiet breathing, Naevia’s humming.

*

Naevia faces Nasir, head thrown back as Nasir’s fingers gently thrust in and out of her wetness. Crixus watches, body pressed tight against Nasir’s back, erect cock aligned with crack of Nasir’s hard little ass.

Crixus’ hand wanders, finds that holding Nasir’s cock is like holding his own; soon Nasir writhes under expert touch.

Naevia catches Crixus’ eye, and both stifle laughter at Nasir, who clutches blindly at sheets, Naevia’s pleasure neglected.

*

Crixus is ignorant of how to make love to another man, but Nasir guides him.

Naevia dips fingers into oil and goes slowly, so slowly, until sure that Nasir is thoroughly prepared for intrusion.

As Crixus’ cock penetrates him Nasir reaches blindly for Naevia, gasping her name. Naevia holds Nasir in front, Crixus holds him in back. Crixus gasps and shudders when he is fully seated. Nasir whines and whimpers.

Naevia hums, soon calming them both.

*

Nasir fucks Naevia gently, nervously, becomes flustered at unfamiliar sensation.

Naevia, lying on back, takes Nasir’s face between hands, kisses away upset.

Crixus helps kiss Nasir until he is no longer embarrassed, until he is once again inflamed.

Crixus enters Nasir from behind, guiding him into rhythm known to please Naevia. Nasir moans Crixus’ name, Naevia moans Crixus’ name, and Crixus calls out for them both.

Afterward Crixus holds trembling bodies against him, one on either side of chest.

Wakes up with their combined drooling pooled cold and slimy on his skin.

All day Crixus cannot stop smiling.

*

And on one wondrous night, under penetrating light of full moon, Naevia drops dress to floor and stands naked before Crixus, her chin thrust up, shoulders defiant, like fearsome statue of Diana.

Nasir is nowhere in sight.

‘We will speak of him later,’ Naevia says.

Crixus runs hands across expanse of Naevia’s skin, no longer silken but covered in still-healing scars. Her hands soft no more but callused, scraping across Crixus’ back in response to loving touch.

‘You stand as warrior now,’ Crixus intones with wonder.

Naevia stands before him, breathing heavy, eyes glittering. ‘Not yet, though soon upon field of battle I shall.’

Crixus says no more. From scalp to soles of feet his hands explore, as if to reassure, to relearn, to memorize.

He tastes her cunt , tongue sliding across slick wetness, until she is shouting, shaking, wrapping long legs around his neck.

Her breasts he takes turns suckling as she straddles lap, gliding lips of wet cunt up and down along length of Crixus’ cock.

‘Naevia, Naevia, ’ Crixus chants. Her name is lament, it is prayer, it is thanks.

‘Crixus!’ And Naevia lifts herself up, hovering dripping cunt above Crixus’ shaft. Lowers herself slowly onto him while staring into eyes with new-found boldness that sends awestruck shudder through Crixus.

Crixus does not thrust, does not move muscle but waits for long minutes while Naevia sits still and never stops staring.

On some unknown signal, she begins to move, slowly gathering speed as she lowers herself up and down, back to front.

Crixus fists sheets, body falling limply to pallet.

Upon him Naevia fucks herself wildly, carelessly. Crixus gladly cedes control.

When Naevia comes it is with scream of abandon like wild woman she has now become.

When Crixus orgasms he is in tears, Naevia holding him in strong arms.

*

On one hand, it is easy choice: Nasir is young, beautiful, charismatic. He will have no trouble finding another love when time is right, Naevia reasons.

‘We shall call him friend to us always.’

On other hand, there is insurmountable problem: Crixus, without thinking, exclaims that he will kill any man who touches Nasir.

Naevia raises eyebrow. Crixus stands shamed before her.

‘You only spoke truth,’ says Naevia mildly, with thoughtful expression.

*

One night Crixus approaches sleeping pallet to find Nasir sitting shyly upon its surface.

‘What business have you here? Where is Naevia?’ he exclaims.

Nasir blinks up at him with bottomless wet eyes.

Crixus realizes his words have wounded, yet stands frozen with indecision.

‘She told me to come to you. That if we are to all lie together it is only fair that I also have night alone with you.’ Nasir stands. ‘Since you do not desire me I will go.’

Nasir cannot get far with Crixus blocking way, crushing him in loving embrace.

*

Naevia, like Crixus’ love for her, stands limitless.

**Author's Note:**

> For [diva35801](http://diva35801.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Based on prompts from [diva35801](http://diva35801.tumblr.com/) and [otherbully1](http://otherbully1.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This is my first het, so please be kind!


End file.
